Rethinking Edd
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Kevin explaining his thoughts, feelings, and memories about Double D. KevEdd


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I'm going to be writing about below. This is KevEdd (Kevin x Edd aka Double D) so if you don't like it than don't read it.

"_I'm thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me; we were young, and wild, and free…"_

_~Bryan Adams~_

Rethinking Edd

Growing up in Peach Creek I had a lot of friends. I was a popular kid; athletic, usually nice (or at least tolerant), and a bit of a showoff I admit. There was 1 kid that I couldn't stand though, and that was Eddy, or as I liked to call him, Dorky. He was a short kid who liked to wear his obnoxious yellow shirt with that stupid red line down the front and purple accents. Every now and then he liked to slick back his hair, but usually it was just a mop of black on top of his head.

This kid was the bane of my existence and made it his job to "scam" all the other kids in the neighborhood, except his 2 best friends of course. His first friend's name is Ed. I called him Dork, but really he wasn't so bad. The kid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, far from it to be quite honest, but his strength definitely made up for it. He liked to wear this green jacket, which reminded me a lot of Asparagus, on top of a white and red striped shirt. He had the same color of hair that I did, which makes him a "ginger" as the popular term goes, but it was fairly short; sometimes I thought of those military buzz cuts when I saw him.

Now, Eddy's second best friend was named Edd, but everyone called him Double D; everyone except me that is. I called him Double Dork or Double Dweeb, depending on the day. This guy was kind of weird but way smart. He had a thing about always wearing his hat; I don't judge though because I always wore mine too. I only found it really odd during the warmer months because it was a black ski hat with white stripes up the side. The design wasn't the weird part, but the fact that he wore a SKI hat during the summer was a bit strange.

Anyways, the guy had some strange color coordination going on. He wore a plain red T-Shirt, which was fine in and of itself, but when paired with his purple shorts… not so normal. I suppose the fact that he had on red leggings underneath shows a pattern of sorts though. His smile was contagious, I never admitted that to him, but it was true. He has a gap in-between his two front teeth, on anyone else I would think that they really needed to get it fixed, but it suited Edd somehow.

I know you may be wondering why I had such not-so-nice nicknames for the two I didn't have a problem with. Well for Double D it's more because he's acquainted with the other two; guilt by association I guess. The other two, I had some resentment towards them.

I suppose I could start with when Edd moved in to the house across the street from me…

_ "Hey mom! Can I go talk to the new neighbors? They have a son!" I had shouted out happily to my mother._

_ "Sure Kevin, just remember to look both ways before you cross the street and be back inside before the lamps come on." My mother said with a smile in her voice._

_ I dashed out of the house and crossed the street. I loved meeting new people. Every time I did it was an opportunity to make a friend._

_ As luck would have it, the kid was out in the yard already. He had a magnifying glass and was looking at something in a bush. I walked up quietly, so as not to disturb him, and waited for him to be done as patiently as a 4 year old can. Eventually I couldn't wait any longer and cleared my throat in the way my father did to get my mother's attention when she was reading._

_ He seemed a little startled as he turned around, but he smiled when he saw me and offered his hand with a quiet, "Hello, I'm Eddward."_

_ I blushed at the contact our hands made and responded, "I'm Kevin. Do you… um, wanna play with me?"_

_ He had agreed and I made a new friend. I liked him a lot more than I liked my other friends. We spent as much time as we could together until we were about 11. That's when we slowly quit hanging out as much and he started spending more time with Ed and Eddy._

Maybe it was my fault. I just let him spend all this time with them and replaced Double D with Nazz and Rolph, two of my other friends. I can't really say "replaced" and mean it though. I missed him a lot; it hurt without him around. So yeah, I resented Ed and Eddy for years. I always thought that it was because Edd was my best friend and they just swooped in out of nowhere and took him… and abused him on Eddy's part. It wasn't until senior year that I realized the real reason I was so upset…

_"Oh, uhm G-greeting and S-salut-tations Marie… would you mind staying out of my personal space please?" I heard the voice of Edd when I was about to turn the corner to exit the school._

_ "Sorry D, old habits die hard I guess. So what's up?" Marie, the girl who had been crushing on Edd for years, was the voice I heard respond._

_ Edd laughed lightly as he responded, "I believe that to be a two letter word that describes a direction."_

_ The blue haired girl was silent a minute and then said, "Wait, did you just make a joke dude? You?"_

_ "I do have the capacity for causing laughter amongst others. I just do not deem it worth doing very often."_

_ She laughed then, "Alright D, well I gotta go now. Lee is being a pain in the ass and doesn't want us getting home too late. See ya on Monday."_

_ I had decided to keep going and completely rounded the corner just in time to see an embrace between the two. That was when I knew… I didn't want someone else touching him like that; especially not when I knew that she still liked him. My hands were at my sides, clenched into fists._

_ I waited for the woman to exit before making my way to Double D. I had to talk to him. It had been too long and I just had a feeling that this was my last chance to get him back for good._

_ "Hey, Double Dweeb."_

_ He turned, smile already on his face – I had to fight the urge to smile back - and said, "Yes, Kevin?"_

_ The name didn't seem to bother him. It never had, not even the first time I used it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and plunged on, "I… I have something I need to tell you. Something I should have said a long time ago actually."_

_ He just nodded to let me know he was listening. This was it; I was going to tell him. I took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed Edd briefly before whispering, "I think I'm in love with you."_

_ He stared at me in shock for a second, and I was worried that maybe I shouldn't have said or done anything… but then, he smiled._


End file.
